The present invention relates to the field of help desks and more particularly to multi-channel help desks having a plurality communication interfaces to process customers request through a plurality of communication media and the associated supervision.
In multi-channel help desk, operators are contacted by customers through different communication means or media such as voice call, web chat, e-mail or social networks. The discussion or conversation between the operator and the customer may become a multi-channel discussion if several media are used for the discussion. The use of multiple communication media allows facilitating the contact between a customer and an operator of the help desk and allows a more efficient process of a customer request.
Besides, in help desks, the operators are supervised by managers or supervisors who need to monitor the discussions of the operators to check if the operators answer efficiently to the customers request and have a suitable behaviour with the customers.
However, with the equipments of the state of the art, the establishment of a multi-channel discussions may require many manipulations for the operator to control all the media as well as for the supervisor or manager to monitor the different media used by the operator as for each medium, a dedicated application needs to be activated to control or monitor the corresponding medium.
As a consequence, the time to process a request is not optimized due to the high number of necessary manipulations which leads to a loss of overall efficiency for the help desk.